My Way, your Lead
by Heart Prisoner
Summary: when the only way for Draco's survival is Harry Potter, and when Harry Potter is taking Draco's hand to the way of freedom. DM/HP friendship.
1. Chapter 1

_**this was supposed to be a two-chaptered story. but somehow it isn't. :o**_

_**hope you enjoy it anyway. **_

_**Disclaimer : I do Not own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter. 1<strong>

Walking in the halls of Hogwarts and thinking .. Days are nowhere cheerful in the eyes of Draco, his mission of killing the old coat is not progressing and his Master is NOT happy. Not that he thought he would be anyway, because now being ordered from the Dark Lord he understood that the life under him was nowhere as what his father told him .. and Draco Malfoy was afraid.

With every sunrise of a new day, he feel that a day of his counted time alive is gone. And he was so desperate that he seriously thought about approaching DUMBLEDORE!

But, No.

He just wished if he had an alternate, someone he could believe in keeping him safe no matter what, someone like .. Potter.

He hated to admit but Harry Potter was very powerful that he might actually have a Chance against the Dark Lord, and he's too honorable to back on his word, and -as disgusting as it is- too kind to refuse any call for help..

But the animosity is too strong between them, that he couldn't bother the trouble of going to Potter to just humiliate himself.

Draco wasn't stupid.

He knew that with the war now, he either going to rot in Azkaban if the light side won. Or die at Voldemort's feet, Dark side winning or not.

But there really is no choice for him to take ..

"and it's all Father's fault !"

Draco started muttering under his breath about incompetent fathers, though he stopped when he heard the familiar voice of the very person he was previously thinking of.

He seemed to be arguing with someone.

Walking a bit closer to the voices, he recognized the second voice as the Weasel's.

"really Ron, I keep telling you to stop bullying the younger years!"

"and I keep telling you they're just some slimy Slytherins !"

"honestly Ron!" said Harry with a big hint of Exasperation "I do NOT care what house they're in! , they're still children and YOU are a Prefect! You're supposed to help them not Bully them!"

"Really Harry, just because your cousin bullied you before Hogwarts doesn't mean that all children are innocent .. some people deserve it."

"No child deserve to be bullied Ron .. you're doing the same thing as Malfoy! I don't know why don't you go talk with him, a new friendship might blossom between you!" Harry's tone uncovered how angry he was.

And it seemed that Ron wasn't going to calm things, instead he got offended and shouted :

"Are you saying that I'm going to crawl to you-know-who as a Wanna be Death eater ! HOW DARE YOU!"

"Arggggh, you've completely missed the point, and I keep telling you that Malfoy is already a Death eater not a Wanna-be"

By the end of those word Draco was barely able to conceal the gasp, and couldn't do anything to conceal the shock of being discovered.

_Does the Old-coat knows ! oh, I'm doomed !_

But then he heard Ron answer

"Oh, please. Not that again!"

"FINE! Suit yourself, but let me tell you that if, Malfoy, did not insult you AND Hagrid in front of me .. I might've accepted his offered hand. And if you, insulted Malfoy while I considered him a friend, YOU might've ended as my archenemy regardless of what houses we're in! "

"are you saying now, that you'd prefer Malfoy as a best mate?!"

But the rest of the tuned out .. because for Malfoy, the shock now was doubled.

_I could've became his friend ! _

_I might be able to be his friend,_

_I might have a chance to be on the light side and I have a chance to be under his protection !_

_Well, that last thought is really embarrassing but I really really don't wanna die. So yeah!_

He could still hear the two sixth year arguing, but he no longer cares. He'll wait for the proper moment to go and ask Harry's help,

_wait, since when did it become Harry?!.. oh, well, who cares. Anyway, let's hope that I'm not hoping for too much and let me go and try for a convincing speech for him to believe me ! _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : I do Not own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter.2<strong>

Next day, after a bit of searching he found Harry at the library alone, it seems that the arguing between the friend led them to a not-speaking-with-you phase. And to be honest Draco was happier to have it that way. Although where is the mudb… err…Granger he didn't know. But this is the perfect chance to talk with Harry and he wouldn't miss it!

"Potter! I want to talk! " unfortunately for Draco, he said that arrogantly which earned him a glare from Harry, and resulted in him being ignored.

He scowled at himself as Harry returned to his reading without answering.

_come on Draco you can be a bit less arrogant, he's your only escape!_

He cleared his throat and tried again "I mean, can I talk to you .. er, it's important."

Harry closed his book, and gestured to Draco to set in the vacant seat in front of him. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked calmly.

Draco took a bit of time to answer that question, as he had no idea how to ask for Harry's help. After what seemed like five minutes of struggling "I need your help." He blurted out.

He saw Harry raise his eyebrow at him, so he continued hastily "I want out of being .. you-know-what , I know you know ! so don't deny it. I heard you !"

"are you sure about that?" there was no surprise, nor disgust, hate or anything else really in Harry's voice. It was emotionless.

"of course I'm sure! It's either that or Azkaban or death, and those other options aren't really appealing to me!"

Harry smiled, and stood up while picking his book "come with me." Was all he said before heading out of the library.

He gaped at the seat that Harry vacated for a few moments before following hastily. One they reached for the intended destination he realized that they were in front of the room of requirement.

"why are we here exactly?"

"if you don't want to have a one-way ticket to Azkaban, we need to remove your Dark Mark." Harry answered as the door for the room appeared out of nowhere.

"oh .. wait, wha-"

"come on." Harry interrupted him as he entered through the door and into a short hallway.

Draco followed and looked around the room eyes wide open, "wow"

Harry smiled and led him to a sofa in the middle of the room, the room divided into two side, one side resembled a big room divided to a small bedroom part, a kitchen part, library, along with a study part.

The other side was like a big laboratory with a lot of books, and strange ingredient on every shelf, and parchments everywhere.

"where are we?" Draco asked breathlessly.

"my rooms." Harry answered simply. "I asked the Room of requirement for a way to reach it."

"you mean we-"

"aren't at Hogwarts anymore, but don't worry for as you see, the hallway to Hogwarts haven't disappeared."

"but, we can't do magic in here!"

"yes, we can. Magic in here is undetectable with all the ward and protection around the place." He explained. "now let's start with removing that Mark.

"are you telling me that you can remove it?"

"yes."

"and you'll do it for me?"

"yes, now come on we don't have much time, but I'll warn you now. It hurts."

"o-okay."

He approach Harry hesitantly, and sat in front of him. Harry gestured for his arm so he extended it to him. Harry removed the clothes that was covering the arm and took a look at the Mark then smiled. " you're lucky, it's still fresh. Didn't blend with your core, yet."

Draco nodded, not really understanding and nearly jumped when Harry started hissing he focused on what Harry was doing rather than the hissing as Harry's hand was producing a strange light that was directed at the mark.

He suddenly felt hot, really more like he was burning and his body felt like he was hit by Hogwarts' express again and again. He didn't even realize that he was screaming in pain, nor did he know that he blacked out or when.

He just knew that when he woke up, he was in his own bed at the Slytherin dormitory without a Dark Mark on his left arm.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do Not own Harry Potter._**

**_I give my Thanks for those who followed and Favorited my story ^^ _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter.3<strong>

"Potter!"

Hermione and Ron turned to Draco, and seemed to be ready for a fight. Potter just smiled.

"what do you want, Draco?" he asked softly.

"I want a talk, Now!" Draco demanded.

"okay." he said simply.

Hermione and Ron were looking at Harry as if he grown another head,

"since when do you call him 'Draco'!" hissed Ron angrily.

"since now."

"Harry, what's going on between the two of you?" demanded Hermione bossily.

"nothing that you should know."

Harry's short and simple answers seemed to only anger them more, but Harry only ignored them and walked away signaling for Draco to follow. And leaving both of them in the middle of the empty hallway.

After a few minutes of walking, they found a secured place for their conversation. Harry throw a silencing ward around them preventing eavesdropper and turned his attention to Draco.

"so, what do you want to talk about?"

"you know very well, what do I want to talk about! It's been a week and you haven't approach me about what happened so I want to know, what happened!" Draco was nearly shouting at the end. But Harry stayed unaffected.

"just what I said, I removed the mark."

"then what happens next!"

"I introduce you to the Wraiths."

"umm, who's those wraiths?"

"My colleagues in the task of ending Voldemort."

Draco looked at him in surprise, "I thought they were named the order of the phoenix?" he half asked, half stated.

"those are Dumbledore's followers, and he isn't doing a thing to end Voldemort. He's only showing me some memories which I know the information within. So I took it in my own hand to create that new group."

"and who's in the group?" asked Draco curiously.

Harry smiled and answered. " well there's Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Dephne Greengrass, Susan Bones, Colin and Dinnes Creevy, Lee Jordan, the Weasley twins, Bill Weasley and Charlie Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Remus Lupin, Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum, Oliver Wood, Ted and Andromeda Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, Augusta Longbottom, and now you."

"wait you mean we're just-"

"twenty-three with you? Yes." Interrupted Harry." Now let's go, I've called a meeting."

And begun moving after cancelling the silencing wards.

"you only said a twenty-one name including me! Anyway what about the weasel and the mud.."

Harry silenced him with a glare.

"they don't know about us. And I'm the Twenty-two" He answered.

"but why? And who's the last member."

"because they're in Dumbles pocket, and won't believe in doing anything behind his back. The last member is .. Sirius Black." He whispered the last part.

"what?" gasped Draco. "I thought he was dead."

"he faked his own death, with some help from the rest of the wraith."

"but why?"

"because Dumbles was locking him away, now shut up before we get heard."

They walked in silence until they were in front of the wall of the room of requirement. Harry quickly paced three times, a door appeared leading to a hallway like the last time but this time it ended to a rounded room with twenty-three chairs on it, and twenty-one of it were occupied.

"Harry you're late." One of the occupant said.

"pardon me, he had some unanswered questions." Answered Harry the unasked question of _why?_

"so, he knows everything now?" asked another.

"mostly. Not what our achievement till now though." Answered again."you can sit down, Draco." Draco sat on one of the vacant chairs bewildered. Harry followed suit by sitting in the last vacant chair.

"okay, now. Let's begin the meeting." Harry started. "did you find X in the vault Sirius?"

"yes, Harry. And I put it safely in the warded room."

"Excellent." Grinned Harry. "Okay, what about your X, Remus, Bill, Charlie?"

"found, with an interesting story, I think you should hear it." Answered Remus.

Harry smiled "of course, but first we better know about the rest." He looked at Ted and Andromeda. " Ted? Andi?"

"found." Ted answered.

"and in the warded room, Harry dear." continued Andromeda smiling.

"Great and I found my X Which means that we have four, destroyed one, and two are left and he's mortal again."

"okay, okay, hold on! What are you all talking about!" interrupted Draco annoyed.

"Draco, have you ever heard of Horcruxes?" asked Harry seriously.

"umm, No?" answered Draco taken aback by the sudden seriousness.

"okay there what it is .." and begun explaining about then to Draco who looked horrified.

"you .. you mean to tell me that the Dark Lord is immortal!" he stuttered.

"not for a very long time. You see, he created seven Horcruxes one was destroyed nearly four years ago. And we have another four ready to get destroyed." He explained. "only one that isn't in our hand. And that's one is his snake. Nagini."

"wait, wait. I zought zat zere're two out zere." Interrupted Fleur Delacour.

"and I thought that the last one was unknown." Augusta Longbottom said.

"no, I know what it is now." And before anyone else could open their mouth and ask he continued. "and I'll till you at the end of the meeting,"

Confused glances were exchanged, they've been founded for nearly two years now, and Harry never, never hid something from them. They had decided that hiding things from each other would only lead to their downfall .. and it was rather Dumbledoric thing to do.

Harry smiled a knowing smile, " I don't plan on hiding it, I promise. so don't worry."

Turning to Remus, Bill, and Charlie. "so what interesting story have you found in our nice and old Grimmauld Place?"

_**hope you like it**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer : I do Not own Harry Potter.**_

_**I intended to post that yesterday, but alas I got busy .. so here we go now.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter.4<strong>

"I'm sorry Sirius." Harry whispered his eyes gleaming with emotions, seeing his godfather broken was not something that Harry enjoyed.

"it's not your fault, Harry." Said Sirius with a hoarse voice.

Harry smiled a sad smile wishing he could skip the information about the unknown Horcrux. _I promised to tell them, I can't back away now_.

He cleared his throat after nearly fifteen minutes, "okay, do we know about Voldemort's next meeting?"

"I heard Theodor Nott saying that he'll be marked next Friday with the inner-circle of the Dark Lord present." Blaise Zabini answered.

"Good, we'll take the Snake on that day." Harry said. "and probably the lots of that circle too. Are you all ready for that?"

"YES!" was the answer he received, they were waiting for that since the initiation of this Order, and they knew the day would come. Cause unlike Dumbledore, Harry liked to be active and for that and some other reason –loads of other reasons- they chose him to be the leader.

"Tonks, see if you can have some of the Auror to help on that day. And I don't think that the order are completely hopeless so for those who are in it do try to convince them to help, will you? "

The members of the order nodded in acceptance,

"and Viktor, do you think that any of you past classmate could help?"

"I vill see vhat zey hav to say."

"thank you."

Harry looked at them all, eyes suddenly lost the usual brightness that resided in them.

"now, I promised that I would tell you about the last Horcrux. So I will."

They all could see clearly that he did not want to do that. Another glances were exchanged. They nodded at each other.

"you don't have to tell us." Luna with her dreamy voice informed him.

Harry who had hang his head down looked up at her.

"yeah we can clearly see-"

"-that you don't want to." The twins supplied.

Harry gazed around the room to see them all smiling at him, bar Draco.

"are you sure? I mean I would tell you if you want, I've promised."

"if you don't want to tell us then there must be a reason, we respect that." Augusta commented.

"wait, wait! He knows what's the last piece to destroy the Dark Lord! We could finish him if we destroyed it! And you 'accept' the fact that he isn't telling you because he must have a reason?!" Draco interrupted incredulously.

"we trust him." Sirius said simply.

Harry sighed. "okay, I'll try my best to let that Friday be out final battle and the day of the end of the war."

Draco didn't seem convinced, but he had decided that Harry was his way to freedom, and he can't back out now.

"anyone have anything else to say?" Harry asked everyone.

Everybody shook they head in negative.

"so let's call it a day. We'll gather tomorrow to destroy the X's we have. Good day everyone." He said his last word while standing.

He gestured to Hogwarts student to follow him back to Hogwarts and exited the room, yearning for a warm bed.

XXX

When the next morning came Harry was barely able to open his eyes due to Ron, and Hermione's nagging about his whereabout since his disappearing with Draco. Which led to a big fight.

In the eyes of people who didn't know Harry that much, Ron and Hermione are his best friends, which isn't really true. They had lost his trust, Hermione in third year when she went to McGongall behind his back. And Ron in fourth year, when he accused him of entering his name in that bloody tournament.

But Draco Malfoy started to see that. Nevermind that he didn't see the real Harry more than a very few hours. And just as he finished breakfast, he went after Harry who finished long before him.

XXX

"Hey, Harr- I mean Potter!" he called at Harry who was sitting soundly at the library.

"you can call me Harry you know."

He could hear the smile in Harry's voice, without having to see it. Turning red he ignored Harry's remark.

"when are we going to, err, you know."

Harry didn't answer, he was writing something in a parchment. A few second later he said.

"next Sunday."

Draco was puzzled till he read the parchment that Harry slid to him , it only contained one word :

_Eavesdroppers_.

"oh, okay. Then I'll see you late." And left Harry alone for a quite reading.

* * *

><p><em><strong>hope you enjoyed it, <strong>_

_**English isn't my Native so forgive me for any mistake I might've made 3**_

_**and thanks for all the Favorite and Following :D**_

_**Heart Prisoner /3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do Not own Harry Potter.**_

_**I wanted to post that yesterday, but I did not find a time for that unfortunately.**_

_**and then I wanted to post it when I woke up today, but I had an appointment at the Hospital. **_

_**so I'm posting it now.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter.5<strong>

"They're all finally Destroyed! Thank goodess!" Sirius voiced what they all wanted to say.

"Now we only have that slimy snake and the unknown!" said Neville happily.

"yes, and I still want to know what's that 'unknown' by the way." Said Draco.

"ve hav already made the decision, stop sulking about et." Krum said.

Draco humphed and looked away, now facing Harry, he saw that he was smiling.

"what?" he asked annoyed.

"do you think that we can depend on you to cut off the Nagini's head?" Harry asked back while pilling out a dagger from his bag.

Draco's eyes widened looking back and forth between the dagger and Harry.

_What is this Nut's saying! He must be joking !_ He looked around to see the whole group looking at him waiting an answer.

"you are joking, right?" he asked weakly.

"if you think that you are too weak to do it, then sure." Harry was still smiling at his face.

"HEY, I'm not weak. I so can do it!" _O-oh_ , but it was too late to back on his words.

"okay, then. That's a dagger made with a basilisk nap, it's one of the only things that can kill the snake. Here you go." Harry said while handing him the Dagger.

"umm, o-okay." He received the dagger from Harry's hand, already feeling the pressure on his shoulders.

"okay, now. Get ready for the next Friday." And then he got out of the room. Draco decided to stay with the rest of the Wraiths.

"so, we're counting on you Ferret-boy." Sirius smiled at him.

"Don't. call. Me. That.!" Said Draco his face turning a new shade of red, more so when he saw that Neville was smirking at him.

"anyway, you really need to trust Harry more than that." Tonks said cheerfully.

"without him, we probably wouldn't have made those achievements." Remus smiling said.

" and when we say-"

"-achievements we-"

"-mean loads of things."

The Twin and Lee supplied.

"the Capture of the Death Eaters, and the exposure of Voldemort are some of them." Luna with her dreamy voice informed him.

"What? I thought it was a mistake that he was there !" Draco said surprised.

"No, it was a very careful plan laid by young Harry. You see, he was able to close his mind against Voldemort after the first vision ever. He learned Occulomency in his forth year. And begun to gather us at the time, starting with Neville, Sirius and Remus. He knew something was wrong and started to plan against it." Put on Augusta.

"by the end of the year, what he feared has come true. And he needed more people, and came to us. Me and Blaise are from known neutral families. He spoke to us about his goals and we decided to join him." Dephne continued.

"but why? I mean he's light and you said it yourself, you're neutral !"

"because so is he." Blaise was the one who answered.

"what!?"

Blaise smiled. "yes, Harry was never 'Light' he was just shoved into the light side because of the events on that Halloween night. He actually believe that Magic is all intent and that the world isn't only Black and White but there's also shades of Gray." Continued Blaise.

"He actually gave examples: like Remus, a Dark creature with a Light heart. And like Viktor, a Dark student, with Light intent." Said Susan smiling in remembrance.

"Like Sirius, and Andromeda, Light people raised from a Dark Family." Said Ted.

"Like using the Killing Curse in mercy killing, and the Imperio Curse to prevent suicide." Continued Oliver.

"we here all Gray. One way or another. And we are more close to ending this war than Dumbledore. And more close to winning it than Voldemort." Said Bill.

"w-what have you been doing?" Draco stuttered overwhelmed with what he was hearing.

"well, we've been trying to determine all the Death eaters, And their living places, and where they work. And we know the most of them now. We also know all the hideouts of Voldemort." Charlie Informed him.

"we also know all the students who are supportive to Voldemort, and either it was because of their families, or because of their own decision." Supplied Neville.

"we also were able to turn a lot into a neutral area from the houses other than Slytherin." Said Dephne.

"why haven't you tried on Slytherin?" asked Draco confused.

"because it's Dangerous, specially with you, Knott, Crabb and Goyle in there. You understand of course?" said Blais.

"oh. Yeah I understand." Answered Draco sheepishly.

"anyway, we also continued with Harry's last year's DA with trying to teach all neutral to be able to defend themselves." Colin spook enthusiastically, his brother Dennis nodding in confirmedly beside him.

"ve also talk vith foreigners an' see if zey can help if ve ever needed zem." Krum said.

"we have the merfolk and Hogwarts Centaurs on our side." Luna told him.

"and a few Goblin are willing to help." Said Fleur.

"we've been creating more things to help against Voldy and his DE's." Grinned Fred.

"we also have people on our side in St. Mongo, so we aren't so worried about injuries that Poppy Pomfry cant heal." Smiled Andromeda.

Draco was looking at those people with a mesmerized expression on his face.

_Are these people for real ! _kept repeating itself on his head.

But in the same time, he was now sure as he never was in his life that he chose the Right side.

* * *

><p><em><strong>hope you enjoy it. <strong>_

_**Heart Prisoner /3**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do Not own Harry Potter.**_

_**Okay, here is the sixth Chapter, **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter.6<strong>

The days has gone by till the Final Friday has come, and Draco was nervous, it was the day that he was supposed to cut off a BIG snake's head with a Dagger after all.

For the last few days he kept talking with the rest of the Wraiths, to know more about Harry. Harry never went to any other meeting in those few days, but the rest had gathered daily, and Draco had more and more information about what they did, and what they're doing and what they will do.

And they taught him spells that were originated with the Wraiths, they didn't tell him who invented them, though.

But the spells were Great. A spell to make every Werewolf sleep, no matter if it was a full moon or not. And a spell to identify the curse caster, if it was cast on a person or on an Object, and the Shadow massages, were the intended massage appears on any nearby shadowed place in the sight of the receiver. Also there was the spell to identify people, a spell that isn't fooled by Polyjuice Potion or Animagus Transfiguration. Whoever created those spell is really _really_ Great!

And for the first time in his life he felt what's it truly like to have a decent family. The Grandmotherly advices of Augusta, the Motherly smothering of Aunt Andromeda, the Fatherly Figures of Ted, and Remus, the Funny Uncle in Sirius, the Big Brothers in –Dare he say it- Bill and Charlie Weasley, and the big sisters in Tonks and Fleur, and siblings in the rest. They're like a very big family and now He's one of them and he couldn't feel Happiest. And he'll do everything to protect them. He still didn't know Harry's place in this family though, because he was Not only a member, he was more the Alpha, now thinking of it he was probably the Heart of the Family. If he dies, so does the family.

He once in those days asked Harry about the reason that he accepted him that easily, and that when he knew that Harry has that special ability to detect lies because all Harry said was : "_I was waiting for you, and I could tell you weren't lying_."

Harry could somehow _see_ people with hope of redemption, and he usually is the one to lead them to the neutral area, he was also the one who turned the most to our side.

But that's all leads again to Today, the anticipated day. The Day that will hopefully witness the demise of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

They were all gathered on the Domus –_the Home_- the home of the Wraiths, everybody had a serious look on their faces, it was time. The last to come in where Dephne and Blaise who informed them that Knott is on his way to the meeting, _yes, it was time._

XXX

They were in groups around the Riddle House, as Voldemort thought that it was a better place to mark his new followers, more fitting than the Malfoy Manor. Which is a relief for Draco, although incomprehensible. _I mean how is it that this place is better than my house, really !_

Anyway, he was with a group consisting of himself, Harry, and Sirius. Harry is supposed to maintain Voldemort's attention and Siruis to protect his back from the Death Eater, while he –Draco- is to only kill the snake, the _Big_ snake. Yup, a very easy task.

The sign appeared.

_It was Time._

Using the Shadowing -their way of transport and the reason of their group's name-, a way that was also originated from one of the Wraith -which Draco still doesn't know who- they all knew what they will find inside, and the place of ever Death eaters, they all were wearing Black cloaks with hoods and hiding their faces in a Glamoured Shadows, and thay shadowed inside, everyone of them just behind their intended target. In the middle, just in front of Voldemort Harry appeared, his Green eyes are the Only thing that Voldemort could see, eye to eye the two kept looking at each other. While Sirius was Deflecting every spell that was thrown at Harry, Draco appeared on a shadowed corner looking for the snake.

That was when a Duel broke between Harry Potter and Tom Riddle. A Duel that would probably be written in History for thousands years to come.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next chapter will probably be the last.<strong>_

_**hope you enjoy it**_

_**Heart Prioner /3**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do Not own Harry Potter.**_

_**Warning: very very tiny Hint of DM/HP**_

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter.7 and Final.**

Spells he never saw or heard of were cast and neither of the wizards spoke a word,they both knew. They knew that the winner will win it all, and the loser will lose it all.

He looked around, suddenly realizing that all were watching, the Wraith, the Death Eaters and the helpers.

He realized also that he has a job yet to be finished and his eyes swept around the room, the Snake was nowhere to be found.

Draco frowned. he then felt a hand on his shoulder and familiar voice whispered to him: "who's your leader?"

Draco pulled away, although he knew that Severus Snape wasn't on the Dark Lord's side, he didn't have a time for a chat, and he didn't trust Snape with Harry's identity. He shook his head at Snape and was about to move away when Snape caught him again.

Draco Growled and said with a harsh voice: "I don't have a time for a chat, Snape."

He could feel that Snape was surprised from the slight change in his body language so he continue: "yes, I know you. I know you're a Traitor of the Dark side. _I don't. have. Time_. So bugger off." He pulled away again leaving a stunned Snape behind him.

XXX

Most of the death eaters were down, the few that weren't were all watching the Dwell between their Lord and the Shadowed Stranger.

They couldn't believe that there was someone who could stand in the face of their leader but here that stranger is, dueling with their lord for what seemed like hours now -although it was probably half an hour only- without backing down. They were having second thoughts. Most of them anyway.

One stood there looking with an insane rage at the stranger, she was angry alright!

How dare that stupid stranger stand in her master's way, he should drop dead. Now.

"Avada Kedavra." She Screamed. Only for her curse to be interrupted with a conjured wall of metal. And to find one of those shadows -or whatever they were- standing in front of her with his wand ready in hand.

And a second Duel started. This time between Bellatrix and Sirius Black.

XXX

The rest of the Wraiths were watching with held breaths as Harry dueled Voldemort taking his attention from Draco, and Sirius dueling Bellatrix for the second time. And this time without holding back.

They can only held the rest of the Death eaters from interfering and Pray for their victory.

Harry was the one who created their family and they knew that without him, they'd lose the link between them.

_Please, Be strong Harry. And don't leave us behind. _Went through all their heads_._

XXX

while this battle was going on, the Auror that were called by Tonks were capturing the Death Eaters who weren't invited to this meeting.

the information that were given by the Wraiths made sure that none of them would escape.

even if the Dark Lord won against his Opponent, he would lose the War.

XXX

While late, the information of the battle finally reached the ears of Albus-too many names- Dumbledore.

and he was shocked, to find that there was a group that were so brave -and probably so stupid- to face the Tom Riddle without thinking.

there was noway they'd win against him, the only person who have that power is him, and probably Harry Potter with some training.

but he'll have to take his order anyway, and help those stupid group,

honestly, going after Voldemort without destroying his Horcruxes first.

.

.

that just shows what the Greatest Wizard Dumbledore knows.

XXX

Harry knew that he wouldn't live, and he was waiting for his dying moment. He was the last Horcrux, and he knew that after Draco killed Nagini, he needs to die. He did tell his Wraiths that if he fell that they need to hit Voldemort. They all protested, they believed in his survival. But it was impossible.

And it was in that moment that e heard screams and from the corner of his eyes he saw a Wraith that he knew was Draco running to him. And a few seconds later his feeling of the snake disappeared. Just as he thought that it was time. He was engulfed by a green light.

And his last was.

_I'm sorry, .. my family_

XXX

The Order of the Pheonix appeared ust as Harry's body started to fall.

but he never even noticed.

It was like a slow motion Harry's body was falling to the ground, and he couldn't understand how could this happen.

the hood that was hiding Harry's face fell down as his body hit the ground.

It was his fault.

It he killed that stupid snake faster, this wouldn't have happened.

It he killed that stupid snake faster, Harry would be standing head high now.

But he isn't.

He's lying still at the ground.

He's not breathing.

His body is turning pale, he looks like he's sleeping peacefully and as beautifull, as he always was.

But he's no longer with them, he left them.

and Draco knew at this moment, he lost his family.

XXX

No._ No. _"NO!"

The scream left more than one mouth of the Wraiths, but non louder than Sirius.

His eyes were open wide, Bellatrix lying blooded and dead at his feet.

He couldn't breath.

This wasn't happening, his godson, No, his son wasn't dead.

That wasn't possible, that's impossible.

He can't die, he just can't.

He didn't realize it, but the tears was falling from his eyes, the eyes that were trained on the lying body in the middle of the room.

But then he remembered the final order his godson, his son, his leader asked and looked at the _thing_, that murdered his godson.

XXX

All were looking at the still body of the boy who was able to face Voldemort with equal powers, but none really realized what was happening, not until a cold cruel laugh echoed around the room. And Voldemort's voice was heard by all saying " I killed Harry Potter!"

And then Death Eaters who had hoped for an out, knew they lost the way.

And supporter for the Wraith lost their hope.

And Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore stood there in shock, that was not what he expected, and if he didn't expect it then surely there's something wrong.

And the Wraith, trained their eyes on Voldemort, willing for the last order of their falling Heart to be completed.

Their wands were raised, facing Voldemort. But before they could do anything, Voldemort stilled. It seemed like he couldn't breath for some reason.

Voldemort looked at Harry's body, and with a voice that indicated his weakness he asked

"_what have you done!?_"

His body was turning to ashes, he was dying.

Hope filled those in the room again, Voldemort was dying.

And die he did. A few more minutes and Voldemort was nothing but a dust in the air.

Something happened, but what?

What did Harry Potter do?

But they may never know.

XXX

People were giving their goodbye on his grave, he could see them.

He could see his own body lying on the Coffin.

He could see his family, all of them.

He saw the papers of the last few days. And that he was named the-Man-who-will-live a name his Wraiths chose to call him because he will always live on their hearts.

Someone hand was on his shoulder and he looked around to see that it was his father's.

"It's your choice, son." James Potter said.

He hesitated, and turned to see his funeral again. "I've led them to their ways." He said.

"some still need your lead." He heard his mother's voice from behind him.

"like who?" he asked.

She came beside him and pointed at a boy, a silvery blond haired boy.

"listen." She asked him.

And he did.

Draco was standing in front of his dead body, and he was crying silently.

"Harry, Harry, why did you have to go. That wasn't supposed to happen. you were supposed to help me find my way. Harry. What should I do now? What am I supposed to do now? You've always been there, as an enemy, and as a friend. And whatever you were, you always helped me take my decision although you probably never knew that. And now I'm lost" He laughed a bitter laugh. "I don't think that I can live without you, Harry." He whisperd, his tears never stopping. He stepped back then slowly turned away, his feelings jumbled and all over the place.

He only lost Harry. But then why is it that he feels as if nothing in the world is left for him?

Why did it feel like he was a ghost walking where he doesn't belong anymore.

_Is that love ? Cause it's really horrible. _

_no, I can't be in love with him, I just can't be._

"come back, Harry." He whispered softly.

And his words rang in Harry's ears.

"he loves you, Harry." Whispered James.

"although it seems he's trying to deny it." Lily said.

Harry felt a lump appear on his throat, he didn't say anything.

He watched as his Wraiths one by one came in front of his dead body. But unlike the people before them, none of them said _Goodbye_. Not one of them wanted goodbye, each one of them asked _Why_? And each one of them asked for him to _Come back. _

And Harry could no longer take it.

He closed his eyes, and whispered to his parents "_I'm sorry._"

They both looked at him as he opened his eyes and said "I want to go back."

_"No need to be sorry, sweetheart."_ was the last thing he heard.

**End**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Might've an epilogue after this <strong>_

_**and I'd like to know how do you find the story**_

_**I really surprised myself cause I don't mind them but I never was A real HP/DM fan, although it was barely there.**_

_**and don't you ever expect a Romance story from me cause although I like reading them, **_

_**I'm awful at writing them!**_

_**awaiting your opinion.**_

_**Heart Prisoner /3**_


End file.
